


The Undying Memory of You

by UNORIGINALCONTENT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death of a loved one, Depression, Female pronouns for Pidge, Grief, Lance is dead lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNORIGINALCONTENT/pseuds/UNORIGINALCONTENT
Summary: Grieving is never easy, especially when you love them more than life.





	

Keith remembers it all. He remembers the shouting, the crack of Lance's armor, and the pained screaming that faded with the light in his eyes. He can't sleep because of it, the constant scene replaying, his frozen body staring as the blade pierced through the armor, through Lance's chest, his eyes welling with tears while the one person he loved more than life met his end. 

 

He remembers time with Lance in the past. The way the other would talk about getting home, seeing his family, kissing his mother and telling her how much he missed her. The way he promised Keith he would never leave his side. Never. The smile he wore when he made a joke, the tears that stained his cheeks when he mourned the Earth so far away. He remembers every kiss they shared, each one gentle and chaste. The touches of their hands, the warmth of Lance's hand, the way his thumb rolled over Keith's knuckles, how he held him at night, how they fit together. 

 

He remembers Lance. 

When he was living. Beside him. In his arms. And then dead, across the battle field, in his arms and limp, the way his blood smeared lips felt on his own, saddened and motionless. He remembers sobbing, gripping his chest and screaming for him to wake up. Keith kept his emotions together most times, but Lance was everything, Lance was perfection, family, his love, his purpose, his life. Lance was everything and now Keith had nothing. 

 

His heart hurt, his chest ached, lungs burned, throat raw. His room has never felt more empty than the night after, Lance's jacket on the hook, his jeans folded beside them. His place in Keith's bed was empty and cold. The sheets still in the same position Lance left them when they woke. Keith could recall his voice, soft and warm in the mornings, gentle and tired. "I love you." The way he said it. His voice, his eyes, his hands, him. Lance. 

 

Shiro had been by, had tried to help Keith calm down, grief, but his own words were hollow and sad, no joy, no hope. Hunk wasn't in the right state of mind to be near anyone, he was ruined, his best friend was dead and he couldn't have stopped it. Pidge was numb, she couldn't come to the fact he was gone forever. Coran and Allura mourned, but they had no choice but to move on, to search for a new blue paladin. Keith had no one to truly support him, to help him, to stop his mind from wandering. 

 

Wandering to Lance. To the day they confessed, together in Keith's room, both of them red faced, words soft and nervous. The kiss, the warmth of Lance's lips that night, the roughness of his hands when they laid together. The way he breathed so easy at night, the soft snoring that passed. 

 

He remembered everything, the day he rescued Shiro, the touch of hands, locking eyes, Lance's laugh, his smile, eyes, his voice, his everything. It burned through him, it felt like fire, tears spilling over his cheeks openly, sobs raking his form over and over, arms shaking and his whole being felt broken. 

 

Minutes passed and Keith had Lance's jacket in his hands, holding it tight, his knuckles white, his eyes red and glossy, sobs open and broken. He buried his face in the material, the faint scent of Lance flooded his head and made it all so much worse. He wailed, sobbed, muffled by the soft cotton of the sweatshirt in his hands. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Everything hurt. 

 

Lance was dead. 

Keith was broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got no idea where im headed with this so for now its just a short. Yeah. I might pick it back up, who knows.


End file.
